seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Escapees From Impel Down Part 4
George stood in front of Kent and Fantasia, his eyes beating down on them with rage. Fantasia drew her knife and got ready to fight. "Stay back.." Kent said, holding his arm out in front of her. "This is the second time you've done this today.. are you playing hero?" She joked, following his order. "What good captain doesn't protect his crew?" Kent asked, walking forward. He and George stood face to face. "Who are you?" George asked, cracking his neck. "My name is Kent.." he started. "I don't know who you are... but you've killed a lot of people. I don't like that.." George laughed in Kent's face. "Who cares what you like?" He asked, kicked Kent back. "The world is a cruel and heartless place. It will beat you down and laugh at your pain. Just like I'm about to." Kent stood hunched over for a second before standing up straight. "Gear Gear Hammer..." he muttered coldly as his fist encased itself in a large bulky metallic shell, nearly as big as his chest. "Ooh? A devil fruit user..." George crouched down, planting his fist in the ground. "This'll be fun." The two charged at each other, punching their fists together. A small shockwave shot out from the collision, whatever windows that were still in tact, shattered. Fantasia stepped back in shock. "The fuck?" She gasped. As the two barreled into each other Fantasia took more steps back. “Yeah.... “ she started. “I feel like this is a decent distance to not get murdered.” - Jericho stood over a littered ground of unconscious prisoners. He started to walk away but was stopped as a man in glasses cut him off. “Who are you?” He asked in a low growl. “You seem really strong... seeing as though you’ve taken out a lot of my men.” Roche smirked, as he fixed his glasses. “I’m your new captain.” He snatched his glasses off, his eyes eyes flashing a bright green. Jericho was instantly shaken to the core. The ground under him started to become unstable, as he fell to a knee. The world started to spin, making him nauseas. “What the hell?” He coughed, covering his mouth to avoid vomiting. Roche’s eyes changed once more, one red, one blue. “Repeat after me.... I am now under your control.” Jericho coughed as his mind started to fog, everything started to go black. Leaving a shining red and blue light. Before realizing, he repeated. “I am now under your control.” In his head he questioned why he said that, but could no longer control his mouth, or his body. Roche laughed. “Stand up.” He ordered. Jericho obeyed and stood up. “Follow me.” He said walking away. Jericho followed without hesitation. In his mind trying to decipher what he’s doing. Why he’s following. What’s going on. - Kent was knocked into a nearby building. George smiled and flexed his muscles. “Is that all you got you little shit?” Kent stood up out of the rubble. He glared at George and shot a metallic fist out of the hole and into George’s gut. “I have so much more.” Kent laughed, he picked up his hand as it formed a giant gun. From the back it extended into the ground chomping a massive piece of the earth and loading itself. “FIRE!!!” Kent shouted as a Barrage Of large rocks. George pulled up his arms and tried to block them, each breaking apart and pushing him back. Fantasia stood with her arms crossed. With confidence sinking into her aura. “So is this what it’s like believing in someone else?” A hooded man walked past her and bumped into her. “Ouch! Dick!” She responded, knowing it’s Jericho. “Where the hell have you been?” Jericho looked to her with eyes filled with sorrow. Screaming in his head for her to leave. “PLEASE!!!!” Jericho begged, his voice not being heard. His body quickly jerked back slapping her across the ground. His face was stoic and fierce but a single tear started to roll down his cheek. As Fantasia hit the ground hard. Dirt kicked up in the air. She tried to pick herself up but was kicked unconscious by the man in glasses. “What a shame. She was rather cute.” Roche looked up to see Kent smash George into the ground. “Looks like we came at the right time.... Attack the small one.” Jericho turned on cue, charging towards Kent. Tackling him into the wall of a bar. The two rolled to their feet, Kent looked in shock as Jericho focused on him intensely. “Jericho?” He asked, only to not get a reply. ‘’I’m sorry Kent...’’ Jericho thought, unable to move on his own accord. He drew his sword, and readied for battle. Kent stood up, his face stern. “Is that how it’s going to be?” He asked, holding out his hand as it turned into a large greatsword. “I don’t want to do this... but I cannot allow a member of my crew to attack me. As your captain, I have to demand respect... but as your brother. I cannot allow myself to hurt you. So make the decision for me.” Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Escapees From Impel Down Arc Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Chapters Category:Stories